


Untitled Kinkmeme Fill

by xpityx



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Mad Max kinkmeme on Dreamwidth: “Max would like Furiosa to fuck him. He’s 100% sure this is a thing he wants. Unfortunately he’s also 0% sure about how to express it in a way that communicates enthusiastic consent, because Furiosa is very particular about enthusiastic consent and Max would really like her to fuck him, preferably soon, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kinkmeme Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=352706#cmt352706

She’s not on her knees, not because she doesn’t like to but because Max doesn’t like her like that - he’d gotten quiet the first time she’d dropped down, and had held her with something like relief when she’d stood back up to reassure him she was fine.

He’s better, these days, at telling her: he’ll swallow hard and his eyes will dart away from hers, but he will say ‘no’ when he dislikes something. So she’s lying on her side, her nub on his belly and her other reaching behind his balls as she sucks him as deep as she can without choking. She presses the very tip of a finger to his asshole, not in, but just on the edge, and he makes a sound she’s never hear before - part sob, part something else, and twists his hands into the sheets. He’s usually so quiet that she’s shocked enough to stop, to drag herself back up their bed to make sure he’s OK and still with her in their warm bed - not lost in some dark place she cannot follow.

“Max?”

He’s still hard, straining upwards, but he’s rolled fully onto his back and won’t look at her. She puts her hand on his opposite shoulder, gently urging him to roll on his side so she can see him. He comes easily, and she decides to ignore his erection leaving streaks of wet across her belly for the moment - they both have enough baggage that even now they can blunder into something like this, something that doesn’t belong in their bed, something so very far from what they do together.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?”

He looks at her briefly, and she sees at once that there’s no fear there.

He shakes his head, “no, I, it doesn’t hurt.”

She waits him out.

He catches her eye again and his mouth twitches slightly at one side. They both know that she’ll get it out of him eventually, so he may as well give in with as much grace as possible.

“I mean, I like it.” His hips twitch, as if underscoring his point. “If, you wanted to. With something. I’d like that.”

And then, all at once, she gets it. She barks a short laugh - relief more than anything that she hadn’t caused a flashback or hurt him in some other way, and he looks back up at her and smiles fully this time.

He smiles every time she laughs, she’s noticed, even when he is half a room away and could not’ve heard the comment that caused it. He raises his eyebrows, asking her what he can’t quite say.

“Yes,” she says and kisses him softly, “That is a thing we can do.”


End file.
